


Le Petit Mort

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a dick, But not quite, Hardcore murder porn, I embrace the fact that I am a fucked up individual and wrote this, M/M, Murder Porn, Ravus really didn't deserve this, Sex and death, Throat Fucking, but probably not the way you'd expect, kinkmeme fill, nearly necrophilia?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: for this kinkmeme prompt:Ravus finally lets down his guard and takes up on Ardyn's offer, becoming intimate with him and understands what it means to be loved/wanted.Ardyn has Ravus where he wants him, and in the end, Ardyn kills him before Ravus orgasms. A quick knife to the neck and Ardyn watches Ravus bleed out in minutes.Extra points for Ardyn coming inside him during the bleed out.





	Le Petit Mort

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt and was like yeah, I could do that. So I did. Not my best work. I've never written Ravus before, but I enjoy writing Ardyn at his trashy best.
> 
> So...yeah. Here ya go. I could've done this anonymously, but ya know what? I'll own that I am a horrible person and I kind of liked writing this. 
> 
> Hope the OP likes this. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think!

Le Petit Mort

‘Come now, Ravus, you know you want to.’

‘I don’t make this offer to just anyone, Ravus, you’re a beautiful man.’

‘Don’t you want to know what it means to be wanted, to be adored, to be loved?’

It was the last one that finally made Ravus Nox Fleuret crack. He did want to know what it meant to have someone run their hands over his body, have someone whisper loving words in his ear, to love him.

By the six he wanted that.

He had been alone a long time, and he wanted to remember what it was like to be held.

So the next time Ardyn Izunia came to him, he lowered his head and agreed to what Ardyn wanted.

It started out wonderfully. Ardyn seemed intent to wine and dine Ravus, show him a good time.

The food was magnificent, the conversation was great, the way Ardyn looked at him caused heat to coil low in his stomach. 

Ardyn kissed him, standing next to Ardyn’s automobile. Ravus melted into the kiss, and felt Ardyn smile against his lips. 

“Come with me,” Ardyn said, pulling back.

“Yes,” Ravus whispered.

Ardyn smiled, holding the car door open for the other man. Ardyn drove quickly, a smirk on his lips.

Ravus watched him out of the corner of his eye. Ardyn wasn’t an unattractive man. 

They drove in silence, soft music on the radio. 

“Where are we going?” Ravus asked.

“Somewhere private,” Ardyn said with a smirk. Ravus gave a soft smile.

Some time later, Ardyn pulled the car over at an out of the way hotel. “Here we are. I am acquainted with the owner of this establishment, and it has been left empty for our use tonight.”

Ardyn pulled him into the honeymoon suite, hazel eyes locked on Ravus’. The moment the door shut, Ardyn pulled him into a kiss, tongue driving into Ravus’ mouth.

Ravus moaned into Ardyn’s mouth. Ardyn shoved Ravus back to the bed, pushing the other man back onto the bed.

Ravus stared up at him, mouth parted. Ardyn smirked, pulling off his jacket and tossing it aside.

“Come now, I hope you don’t expect me to do all the work. Strip, Commander.”

Ravus sat up and worked unbuttoned his long jacket. He paused, staring at his metal arm.

“You can’t think I’d be dissuaded by something so silly as your arm, now, do you?” Ardyn said, unbuckling his boots.

Ravus looked down and pulled off his jacket, the metal arm shocking to him as always when he took his clothes off. He prayed that Ardyn didn’t make him remove the arm.

Ardyn smirked, eyes roving over Ravus’ pale chest. He was well muscled, traces of light hair disappearing down into his pants. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Ravus’ waist.

“Look at you, so willing, just for me,” Ardyn whispered. He ran his thumbs over Ravus’ narrow hips. Ravus’ breath caught in his throat.

“You’re going to love this, aren’t you?” Ardyn asked.

His fingers quickly undid Ravus’ pants and he yanked them down his thighs. Ravus gasped as Ardyn palmed his covered erection.

“Already so hard and I’ve barely done anything,” Ardyn whispered, hooking his thumb on Ravus’ briefs and rolling them down his legs.

Ravus looked up at Ardyn. The other man was still fully dressed. He had only removed his jacket and boots. That damn hat was still on his head.

Ardyn smirked, seeming to know exactly what Ravus was thinking. He took off his hat and put it on Ravus’ head.

“Well now, don’t you look positively delectable?”

Ravus frowned at him and went to remove the hat.

“Leave it,” Ardyn snapped. Ravus froze.

“No one wears fedoras anymore, Ardyn,” Ravus said quietly.

“I do,” Ardyn said cheerfully, resting his weight against Ravus’ thighs. “And now you do too.” 

He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall open. Give Ravus a reward for being such a good boy. Ravus’ eyes were glued to his chest. Horny little shit. 

Ardyn traced his fingers over his collar bone, and Ravus’ eyes followed his hand. His pale cheeks were flushed, pupils blown wide with desire.

Ardyn lowered his mouth to Ravus’ neck, mouthing along his jugular, nipping at his pulse point. Ravus moaned, his body arching into Ardyn’s. Ardyn continued his trek south with his lips, sucking and biting at Ravus’ pink nipples. 

The noises coming from Ravus were positively disgusting, and Ardyn loved it. He loved that Ravus was completely under his power, calling his name like a prayer.

Ardyn’s hand drifted lower, knuckles grazing Ravus’ twitching cock. Ravus’ hips jerked at the touch, a groan escaping his lips.

Ardyn grinned and wrapped his hand around Ravus’ cock, stroking it hard. Ravus cried out, twisting.

“It feels so much better when someone else does it, wouldn’t you agree?” Ardyn whispered.

“Y-yes, Ardyn! Gods!” Ravus cried.

With his free hand, Ardyn undid his own pants and pulled his cock out of his pants. Ravus licked his lips, staring at Ardyn’s cock. Ardyn chuckled, squeezing Ravus’ cock until the other man’s head fell back. 

“You want this inside you, don’t you, Commander?” Ardyn purred.

Ravus nodded. Ardyn squeezed again, tearing a cry from Ravus’ throat. 

“I can’t hear you,” Ardyn said.

“Yes! I want it!”

“I knew you did.”

Ardyn let go, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out lube. He spread Ravus’ legs, settling between his thighs.

“I wish you were naked too,” Ravus whispered.

“I am quite content dressed the way I am,” Ardyn replied, slicking his fingers. Without warning, he pushed two of them into Ravus’ puckered hole.

Ravus cried out, his hips jerking. Ardyn bared his teeth in a smile. Ardyn slid his fingers in, curling his middle finger until he found that spot he was looking for.

Ravus nearly screamed, hand reaching for his own cock.

Ardyn batted his hand away. “This night is for me to take care of you, Ravus, my dear. Just lie back and enjoy.”

He pushed a third finger into Ravus, spreading him. Ravus whimpered, his cock leaking precome all over his stomach.

Enough. Ardyn wanted to be inside him.

Ardyn pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube on his hand and stroking his cock a few times. He leaned forward, pressing the head of his dick against Ravus’ hole.

“Last chance, Ravus. There’s no going back once I’m inside.”

Ravus looked right into Ardyn’s eyes. Ardyn rubbed the head of his cock around Ravus’ entrance, smearing his precome with the lube.

“Please,” Ravus whispered. He saw something like victory flash through Ardyn’s eyes, and then he couldn’t think because Ardyn’s thick cock was pushing inside him, stretching him.

“Gods, Ardyn!” Ravus moaned. Ardyn smirked, pulling out and pushing back into Ravus’ heat. He snapped his hips forward, driving his dick deep into Ravus’ tight heat. 

He wrapped his hand around Ravus’ dripping cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Ravus moaned, his hips moving with every thrust from Ardyn.

“Feels so good,” Ravus whispered.

“Good,” Ardyn said, “it’s supposed to.” His dick found Ravus’ prostate, and the other man nearly screamed when Ardyn started to slam into it with every thrust. 

He looked at Ravus’ cock in his hand, copious amounts of precome leaking from the slit and dribbling over his hand.

“Are you close?” Ardyn asked

“Yes, gods, yes!”

Ardyn tightened his hand around Ravus’ cock, putting enough pressure on it to make so Ravus couldn’t come.

Ravus whined, hips twitching.

“Ardyn, please!”

Ardyn’s lip curled in a nasty smile.

“Do you know what they say about orgasm, Ravus?” Ardyn asked conversationally, still snapping his hips against Ravus, his cock twitching inside Ravus. His hand was so tight around the base of Ravus’ length that it hurt.

Ravus felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. He shook his head.

“Some say that each orgasm is a small death. Fascinating, don’t you agree?”

Ravus stared at him, eyes clouded with lust and confusion.

“Myself, well, I prefer large deaths.”

Ardyn cupped Ravus’ chin, smiling at him as he thrust violently into his body. “Look at me,” Ardyn said. Ravus’ eyes locked on Ardyn’s. Ardyn smiled. His fedora was still on Ravus’ head, bouncing lightly with every thrust.

With a flick of his wrist, he called a dagger to his hand. Before Ravus could blink, Ardyn drew it across the other man’s throat.

Gods, Ardyn loved that feeling. The feeling of the blade slicing through flesh and esophagus and vein and muscle. The way the blade caught in the rings of muscle of the throat, and how he had to jerk a little to get the blade free.

He loved the sudden fear in Ravus’ eyes, and the way his dick suddenly wasn’t quite so hard in his hand. Difficult to retain such a good erection when the blood was flowing out of the neck.

Ravus tried to struggle. Ardyn dragged his fingers through the widening pool of blood, thrusting his fingers into Ravus’ open windpipe, his blood making it so easy to plunge his fingers into his open throat in time with his dick thrusting into Ravus’ spasming hole.

Ravus tried to say something, but all that came out was a gurgle, bubbles of blood bursting at his throat. 

Blood stained those white sheets, and the sight of it made Ardyn grab Ravus’ hips and slam into him as hard as he could. He never tore his eyes from Ravus’ face, watching as that white blonde hair stained red, the blood spreading around him like a halo.

“Close, Ravus!” Ardyn said with a laugh.

Ravus gurgled. His body started to twitch, he couldn’t breathe around Ardyn’s fingers and the blood and gods it hurt.

Ardyn threw his head back as his orgasm rushed through him, spilling his load into Ravus’ loosening hole. He roared with laughter as he thrust, each snap of his hips making Ravus’ body rock, his head twist awkwardly.

Ardyn grabbed Ravus’ face, staring into his eyes as his dick pushed his seed deep inside the dying man. He watched the light, the life, fade from Ravus’ eyes. He watched as they became fixed, staring somewhere beyond him, somewhere Ardyn had never seen.

Ardyn loved that part. He loved watching the life drain from people’s faces. He sat back, wrapping his bloody hand around Ravus’ flaccid cock and pumping, laughing.

“Pity about that small death, eh, Ravus?” Ardyn said. He wiped his hand on Ravus’ chest, pulling out of him. He watched with satisfaction as his come leaked from Ravus’ death loosened hole.

He washed his hands and tucked himself back into his pants, pulling on his boots and jacket. He reached over and picked up his hat, putting it back on his head.

He patted Ravus’ cheek, watching in delight as the dead man’s head rolled. The human body contained so much blood, and now it was all over those nice white sheets.

“Thank you for the wonderful evening, Ravus,” Ardyn said with a smile. “I quite enjoyed myself.”

He dropped a couple gil on the bedside table. Housekeeping was going to have quite a mess to clean up, after all.

He took one look back at Ravus, spread eagled on the bed, body nearly as white as the sheets used to be. He smiled, and shut the door behind him with a snap.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love, even if you just tell me I need help.


End file.
